I'M WHAT!
by stormy-eyed serenity
Summary: Set after the Scaran War. Daine & Numair deal with the challenges of love, marriage, and what are you talking about, a shape-shifting pregnancy.


"Bleegghhhhhhhhhhh"

"Daine, you should really see a healer."

"Numair, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

"Daine, if you're fine then why have you been sick every morning for the past week?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is will work its way out of my system." Daine said once again emptying her stomach of its contents.

"Please, Sweet. Once you go, I'll stop pestering you about it."

"Fine, I'll go see Alanna later."

"Thanks."

At that moment a wave of dizziness swept over Daine. She tried to stop the spinning by putting a hand on her forehead, causing Numair to look at her suspiciously.

"Daine?"

"Numair, I'm fi-" Daine was stopped mid-sentence as darkness took over her world.

"DAINE!" Numair quickly opened a speech spell with Alanna. "Alanna, come quick! Something's wrong with Daine. We're in our rooms."

"I'll be there as soon as can," Alanna said before rushing out of her own room and heading to the Salmalin's rooms as fast as she could. Not two minutes after she closed the spell she was outside of Daine and Numair's room, and knocking viciously on the door. After Numair quickly let down the ward on the door, Alanna rushed toward where Daine lay on the bed. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's been sick every morning this week. She was just emptying her stomach of its contents and telling me she was fine. Then we argued about her going to a healer later, she gave in and said she'd go see you, and then she got dizzy and fainted. I caught her and put her on the bed."

"Numair, calm down. I'll see what I can do for her, but you need to calm down." Alanna said before putting her hands on her patient's stomach and forehead, letting her amethyst magic flow into Daine's unconscious body. When her magic reached Daine's abdomen and she found the cause of Daine's sickness, she simply smiled at her unconscious friend. Numair seeing his short fiery haired friend smile at his wife was instantaneously worried.

"Alanna what is it? What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? Why are you smiling?"

"Numair, one question at a time. It's nothing to worry about. She'll be okay, and as for why I'm smiling, well, you'll find that out soon enough. When she wakes, have her come find me. I'll answer no more questions for I'd be here all day." Seeing the arguing look on the tall mage's face she quickly added, "No arguing master mage. I do have my sword as I was going to go to the practice courts before a certain black-robed mage opened an urgent speech spell." At the mention of the sword, Numair slowly backed up into a corner, for the Lioness's ability with a sword was as famous as her temper.

"Well if you've nothing more to say, I'm off to the practice courts. Remember what I said master mage, as soon as she's up." With that the Lioness was off.

* * *

Nearly two and a half hours later Daine came to only to find her husband sleeping in a chair beside the bed with his hand intertwined in hers.

"Numair," she called when she found her hand had gone numb in his tight hold. Numair, who had been aware of nothing else for the past two hours but his wife's steady breathing, was startled to hear her voice again.

"Daine, you're awake!"

"Yes I am, but how long have I been out?" Daine asked knowing that if she was out for more than an hour Onua would ask where she was and after Daine told her what had happened, she would be rushed to Alanna.

"About two and a half hours."

"Great, Onua is going to kill me if I don't get down to the stables." Daine said getting up from bed and quickly putting on her boots. She was almost to the door of the suite when strong arms wrapped around her.

"Not so fast."

"What do you mean 'not so fast' I've got to get to the stables now." Daine argued trying to escape her husband's hold with no avail.

"I mean, I have strict orders from Alanna. 'When she wakes, have her come find me.'"

"Fine I'll go. It's not like Onua wouldn't have rushed me to Alanna, once she found out."

"That's a good girl. I'd go with you but I have classes to teach, so I'll see you later."

"That's fine. See you later love." Daine said as she and Numair went their separate ways. Minutes later Daine arrived outside of Alanna's room and knocked on the door. "Alanna I'm here."

Not but two minutes later when Alanna opened the door, Daine rushed to the privy to once again empty her stomach of its contents. She soon felt Alanna lift her hair out of her face. When Daine stomach was finally empty once more, she turned to Alanna who was just smiling.

"Alanna, what's wrong with me and why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because I'm happy for you."

"You didn't answer my first question, and why are you happy for me?"

"There's nothing necessarily wrong with you."

"Fine, if there's nothing wrong with me, then why does everything I eat or drink keep coming back up?"

"Simple. It's morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? Wait, are you suggesting that I'm…"

"Yes, Daine. You're pregnant." With those two words said, Daine dropped from the chair she was sitting in to the floor in a dead faint. Alanna, being too slow to catch the Wild Mage, cursed herself as she picked Daine up off the floor, put her on the couch, and proceeded to once again probe her with her amethyst colored Gift to check for injuries.

An hour later Alanna was disturbed by a groan coming for the coach and the site of Daine's eyes fluttering open.

"Alanna what happened?" Daine asked confused.

"Simple story, I told you that you're pregnant and you went to the floor in a dead faint. By the way you've managed to obtain some minor memory loss."

"Great just what I need. Wait a minute did you just say that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes Daine I did."


End file.
